


Sex and Sadness

by lolabuckleys



Series: Pulling Me Under [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Miranda POV, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabuckleys/pseuds/lolabuckleys
Summary: Miranda tells how she fell in love with Andrea*Based on the song "Sex and Sadness" by Madi Sipes & Painted Blue





	Sex and Sadness

_"You loved a ~~man~~  woman who treated you like absinthe, half poison and half god.”_

_—_ excerpt by Clementine von Radics

 

iii.

 Liquor burning in my throat as I ask for another one, since the eighties I stopped the heavy drinking and abuse of drugs. It was a dark time in my life which I'm not proud of, losing most of my friends and I almost lost myself with them, I still remember going to work high as the world trade center. I saw death near me, she tumbled to my side and kept waiting for me to give up and kiss me. 

The girls changed me, how cliché I know, my marriage to their father only lasted two years but it felt like an eternity. When finally ended it, I promise myself that wasn't gonna let the dark side of me win.  
Andrea was supposed to be a fling, god knows she wasn't the first. My mind kept replaying her turning her back and leaving me, I felt her slipping out of my hands, out my touch. The crippling fear of being alone, the fear to not order her to come back because when you love someone you have to let it free, right ? What a bullshit thing to say, certainly the person who said it wasn't that in love.

My entirely life was about building an empire, carrying an armour around me and here I was crying like a teenager who lost the quarterback to the new girl in school, drinking like an old sailor. It made me angry, I gripped hard the glass until my knuckles turned to white. I throwed the rest of the bitter liquid in to my mouth. I leave a hundred dollar bill to the bartender who looks at me suspicious, he just nodded. It felt like a deal, somehow he knew that if someone asked about me he would said no, he never saw me in his life.

I felt dizzy, I manage to call Roy who would wait for me outside of this horrible place. I got into the car feeling nauseous and the only words that left my mouth was

"Take me to Andrea's apartment"

He glance me and frowned his browns and mumble "okay"

The ride felt long, althought it may only have been twenty minutes. I left the car and asked him to not wait for me, it made me confident. I look at panel and I find it the  _A. Sachs_ in it, I buzzed and a confused voice answer "Yes?"

"Andrea it's me" trying to make my voice sober as possible

The confused silence stay in the air, until she says "Okay" in her small voice

I open the door and take the stairs, apparently she lived in the fifth floor. She is waiting for me in the corridor wearing gray swetpants and a northwestern hoodie, she was barefoot.

"What are you doing here? Did something happen? she whispers to me as I walk towards her

"You happened" My vision is now blurred, I blink to regain focus.

She looks at me confused, my brain doesn't understand either Andrea, I think to myself.

Like a silent lioness trying to choose her dinner, I devour her with my eyes. I finally reach her and caress her cheek I kiss her. Gently, like holding a small flower who just blossomed. She reciprocates and take me inside her house.

My knees are giving in, she makes our way to her room. We made it there as two animals fighting for domination, she takes my black lace bra off with her teeth, she kisses my lips violently taking my red lipstick which shade could easily be named after blood. She makes her way down on me, I cried her name over and over as cold salty tears descended cutting my cheeks.

After we reached our orgasm, i felt empty and scared. I looked towards her who slept peacefully only covered in a thin lavender sheet while every drop of the moonlight which escaped her window bathed her gentle features screamed i love you, i love you, i love you........................

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for the delay. I'm working on another story and I probably will publish the first chapter next week.


End file.
